Se solo non fossi
by Megnove
Summary: Se solo non fossi quello che sono?


**Se solo non fossi**  
All'epoca ero giovane. Ingenua. Tendevo a fidarmi un po' troppo degli altri. A credere che in chiunque ci fosse del buono, per quanto poco. A pensare che nessuno volesse realmente fare del male.  
E questo spesso l'ho scontato sulla mia pelle. Mi sono spesso fatta ferire da falsi amici, e non solo. E forse anch'io ho ferito qualcuno. Nessuno è buono del tutto… tutti hanno dei pregiudizi.  
Ero insegnante di letteratura inglese. Uno pensa che bulli e prepotenti esistano soltanto o soprattutto nelle scuole affollate di Londra. Ma, forse per la mia incapacità, forse per altro, avevo vita dura anche in un liceo privato di provincia. Eravamo arrivati al punto che svegliarmi ogni mattina per andare a scuola… era una tortura. Che ogni passo verso quel portone da casa mia (abitavo a pochi metri) mi sembrava come un passo del condannato verso la forca. Non potevo mai fare lezione in pace. I ragazzi degli ultimi banchi, più grossi di me, saltavano su apostrofandomi violentemente, producendosi in imitazioni e battute per far ridere gli altri alle mie spalle, mi fissavano negli occhi dicendomi che non avevano studiato e che provassi a punirli… qualche volta avevo anche paura di essere picchiata.  
E i miei colleghi non mi erano molto d'aiuto. Ascoltavano le mie lamentele, sempre più rare, con distacco e indifferenza, dicendo che se non riuscivo a cavarmela forse avrei dovuto semplicemente cambiare mestiere. Che avevano già abbastanza problemi per conto loro senza doversi accollare di risolvere anche i miei. C'era uno che mi piaceva. A cui avevo fatto vedere i miei manoscritti (la solita professoressa adoratrice di Shakespeare con velleità da commediografa!…), ma dopo averli letti con attenzione ed essere stato simpatico e prodigo di consigli per un po', aveva improvvisamente raggelato i nostri rapporti accusandomi di essere invadente e cercare solo approvazione… e forse aveva anche ragione. Non riesco a biasimarlo completamente.  
Comunque… non so perché ci ripenso a distanza di tanto tempo… accadde uno degli ultimi giorni di metà trimestre. Stavo percorrendo il corridoio come al solito, stringendo a me i libri il più possibile e a testa bassa, perché nessuno mi accusasse di averlo provocato fissandolo… pregando disperatamente di passare inosservata. Invano. Un ragazzo dell'ultimo anno, incitato a gesti dagli amici, mi corse incontro dandomi uno spintone violento con la spalla, quasi rompendomi la mia e rovesciandomi a terra. Libri e fogli si sparsero dappertutto, tra le risate forti dei ragazzi. Riversa, scomposta sul pavimento, sapendo quanto ero ridicola, guardavo il mio assalitore fissarmi con un sorrisetto dall'alto in basso mentre i suoi compagni già si precipitavano a prendere quello che mi era caduto per leggere ad alta voce le mie note, strappare i miei libri di testo o nascondermeli… sentivo le lacrime salirmi agli occhi e pregavo che non succedesse almeno questo, che mi restasse l'ultimo briciolo di dignità. Ma sapevo che sarei stata sconfitta anche in quell'ultimo tentativo. I miei colleghi osservavano dai margini del corridoio, senza intervenire.  
Tranne uno. Attraverso il velo davanti alle mie pupille, vidi incredula il ragazzone torcere la testa di lato con una smorfia dolorosa, causata da una mano che gli aveva improvvisamente afferrato e strizzato l'orecchio. Fu costretto in ginocchio tra gridolini di protesta, mentre una voce calmissima declamava: –Ahimé, siffatti sistemi didattici non dovrebbero essere più in uso oggigiorno… ma dacché ci si presenta la necessità, penso che possano avere ancora la loro buona efficacia! Allora, caro ragazzo, dal momento che la signorina è caduta ritengo sarebbe buona educazione aiutarla ad alzarsi, chiederle scusa e raccoglierle ORDINATAMENTE le sue cose… a parte che dovresti davvero a) stare attento a come ti muovi con quella stazza d'ora in poi, b) imparare ad essere gentile con gli altri e c) non cercarti guai, hmmm?  
Lo spilungone cercò di tirare un pugno all'uomo alle sue spalle, ma lo mancò di almeno mezzo metro e la torsione all'orecchio si fece più forte. Tutta la sua banda intorno si era raggelata. Era un tipo magro in gilet rossastro e cravatta, con testa lucida, occhialini privi di stanghette sul naso sfuggente e un'espressione tra dotta e comica… non si scompose per nulla e ripeté con la stessa tranquillità: –Confido che mi avrai capito, vero?  
Lo lasciò andare solo dopo che ebbe ripetuto un «sì» strozzato più volte. Incredula, fui sollevata da terra e aiutata a ricompormi… mi vennero restituiti i miei fogli in una pila quasi ordinata… ricevetti scuse mormorate da tutti i ragazzi che poi si affrettarono ad andarsene formulando sottovoce propositi di vendetta ma senza osare attuarli. I colleghi accanto al muro continuavano ad osservare senza mutare espressione. Lo sconosciuto –mi rendevo conto adesso di non averlo mai visto prima– mi porse la mano con un inchino baciandomela come un gentiluomo d'altri tempi. –A volte questi ragazzi hanno bisogno di un po' d'aiuto per tirare fuori il loro _aplomb_, vero? Salve, mi sono trasferito oggi in questa scuola. Il mio nome è Wilson. William Wilson, come la novella di Poe. (1) Non rida, so che è buffo.  
–Ah… Mathilda. Mathilda Stone– risposi goffamente, ancora incredula per la scena e per il suo comportamento. –Pia… piacere…  
–Piacere mio, Mathilda. Spero che diventeremo buoni amici.

Sì, diventammo amici. E fu un vero miracolo. Da quando era arrivato alla scuola nessuno più aveva il coraggio di prendersela con me. Non dovevo avere più paura, sentirmi angosciata. E mi trattava sempre con somma gentilezza. Sembrava quasi uscito da un romanzo dell'Ottocento, o anche più indietro. Certo, non era che fosse molto attraente… ma quel viso sempre aperto e cordiale, pieno di battute spiritose per sollevarmi il morale anche nella peggiore giornata, e quell'intelligenza pronta a trovare nuove idee per vivacizzare le lezioni, catturare l'interesse degli altri… mi conquistavano, è l'unica parola che potrei usare. Era solito aspettarmi nella zona insegnanti per offrirmi il caffé durante gli intervalli, parlarmi di letteratura –anche lui insegnava la mia stessa materia, e sembrava che i brani che sapeva a memoria non finissero mai– e informarsi su com'era andata la mia giornata… riscoprii il piacere di fare il mio lavoro. Riscoprii le idee innovative di quando ero appena uscita dall'università. Venivo a scuola sempre più volentieri, ed era come se mi fossi accorta solo ora che ogni tanto spuntava un magnifico sole dietro la coltre di nuvole quasi perenne della nostra regione. I bulletti mi guardavano di sbieco ma non mi si avvicinavano più. I miei studenti non mi rispondevano più male. Sapevo che non era merito mio, ma non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi felice per questo. A volte mi capitò di assistere a qualche sua lezione, e rimasi affascinata dalla verve, dall'inventiva, dal carisma che sapeva sfoderare con gli studenti che pendevano dalle sue labbra come se si trovasse su un palcoscenico. Mi rendevo conto che non avrei mai potuto eguagliarlo, ma imparai comunque moltissimo da lui su come migliorarmi. Insieme riesumammo il progetto caduto nel dimenticatoio di un club teatrale per la scuola, che diventò un grandissimo successo. Ci lavorammo insieme assiduamente. Aveva sempre qualcosa di divertente da raccontarmi, anche se non parlava mai molto di sé. E ascoltava con grande interesse i miei manoscritti, lodandoli oppure suggerendomi cambiamenti sempre con grande equanimità e cognizione di causa, che mi rendevano impossibile offendermi. Capitava anche che li interpretasse retoricamente, facendomi scoppiare a ridere ma anche facendomi sentire le mie parole come se fossero completamente diverse, scritte da qualcun altro… gli ero grata di tutto questo. Sentii a volte qualcuno insinuare malignamente alle mie spalle che tra di noi ci fosse del tenero. Forse c'era. Non lo so.  
Avrei desiderato saperne di più su di lui. Ma nonostante fosse così espansivo, era allo stesso tempo anche quasi chiuso. A volte raccontava con enfasi della sua infanzia in un castello nobiliare, ma per lo più sorvolava sul suo passato e cambiava argomento con abilità alle domande. Sapevo che viveva da solo in una cameretta in affitto nei pressi della scuola, e di sera non usciva mai. Poteva anche essere normale per un professore scapolo di mezza età, ma in qualche modo mi turbava… e con qualsiasi scusa non riuscivo mai a farmi invitare a casa sua.  
–William– gli chiesi una volta –perché con tutte le tue capacità ti sei ridotto a insegnare in una scuola di second'ordine come questa? Non hai mai aspirato ad una cattedra a Oxford? Sono sicura che la otterresti senza problemi…  
–Tu mi lusinghi, mia cara. Comunque… in realtà sono convinto che non ci siano scuole di second'ordine. E mi piace lavorare coi ragazzi, e mi piacciono le sfide difficili. E comunque… be', questo posto ha le sue attrattive particolari.– L'espressione del suo viso cambiò in modo strano mentre lo diceva. –Pare che ci sia molto movimento notturno, a quanto ho sentito…  
–Be'… sì… siccome in paese non ci sono grossi _pub_ o discoteche, i ragazzi la sera da un po' di tempo formano comitive di motociclette per andare a un nuovo locale che hanno aperto nel mezzo della campagna… fanno un po' di chiasso quando partono e tornano a notte fonda… so che anche alcuni adulti si uniscono a loro. Ma è qualcosa che t'interessa? Da quanto so, non sei molto nottambulo…  
–Potrei sorprenderti, Mathilda… certo, non bevo da parecchio tempo ma posso ancora essere un vecchio gufo… quando voglio.– Aveva ancora quell'espressione strana che mi incuriosiva, ma non indagai. –Comunque scusa se te l'ho chiesto. Arrivederci.– E si allontanò agitando la mano.

Era passato qualche mese. Non era successo niente d'insolito. Ma da un po' di giorni la scuola e tutto il paese erano in fermento per un evento molto raro dalle nostre parti. Eravamo stati sorteggiati per una delle visite annuali del Primo Ministro. Avrebbe ispezionato personalmente le classi, parlato coi ragazzi e tenuto un discorso in aula magna. Ci stavamo preparando come mai in vita nostra, eravamo terribilmente emozionati… tutto doveva essere perfetto. Facemmo lucidare i pavimenti, sostituire le tende e i mobili, rifare gli ottoni, preparammo discorsi di benvenuto ricchissimi di citazioni e pregammo che tutti i ragazzi si comportassero bene e non ci fossero svarioni. William e io in quel periodo fummo occupatissimi con la preparazione della rappresentazione di scene scelte del «Macbeth» per accoglierlo. Lui sorvegliava particolarmente gli attori. Sembrava che ci tenesse anche più di me. E finalmente venne il gran giorno.  
Il Ministro era circondato da quattro guardie del corpo e la polizia teneva a bada la folla fuori dalle porte della scuola. Strinse la mano a tutto il corpo docente e sottolineò l'importanza dell'insegnamento e dell'appoggiarsi alle nuove generazioni… le solite cose. Poi passammo nell'aula teatro per la recita.  
William aveva tenuto per sé la parte del vecchio re di Scozia. Dormiva sotto le coperte del letto regale mentre i primi della classe interpretavano con calore e convincimento il battibecco tra Macbeth, incerto se ucciderlo, e la moglie che lo spingeva a farlo… Li aveva istruiti proprio a pennello, mi stupivo della loro bravura. Finalmente la risoluzione è presa. Il conte entra in camera del re sguainando la spada, e a due mani la sospende sulla testa del dormiente…  
In quel momento un'esplosione scosse il teatro. Sirene d'allarme iniziarono a suonare. Tutto il pubblico emise un grido. Le guardie si strinsero attorno al Primo Ministro. Io vacillai, dietro le quinte, sostenendomi al sipario. Alcuni ragazzi e anche un paio di insegnanti si precipitarono sul palco. Stordita, senza sapere cosa stesse accadendo, gridai di nuovo quando vidi che avevano delle pistole in pugno. Uno era il ragazzo che mi aveva aggredita quel giorno. Le puntarono tutte sull'uomo politico nel palco centrale, gridando qualcosa come «Morte al tiranno servo degli stranieri!» Mi sentii gelata sul posto… incapace di far nulla…  
Poi la coperta del letto fu gettata via. E William emerse, in strani abiti, alle loro spalle, anche lui con un'arma in pugno e una durezza in volto che non gli avevo mai visto. Rapidamente e con sicurezza, sparò fasci di energia che fecero saltar via le pistole una dopo l'altra prima che potessero sparare. Poi si gettò su di loro con agilità sovrumana. Assistetti a tutto come ipnotizzata. Terrorizzata. Alcuni sconosciuti si erano uniti agli attentatori sul palco mentre le guardie portavano via in fretta il Primo Ministro. Uno grosso almeno il doppio di lui cercò di sferrargli un pugno. Incontrò l'aria e ricevette lui un colpo in pieno petto che lo fece cadere all'indietro non più in condizioni di nuocere. Altri caddero tenendosi le braccia storte da un colpo sicuro, o piombarono a terra dopo che lui se li era fatti passare sulla spalla. Ne stava affrontando dieci senza nemmeno sudare. Nessun uomo poteva essere così forte. Nessun… _uomo_… oh, Dio… era uno di _quei_… Mi misi a tremare incontrollabilmente. Mi sentivo _tradita_.  
Era accerchiato. Si scagliarono tutti su di lui contemporaneamente. Lo nascosero alla vista. Sembrava che fosse scomparso nel nulla. Poi di colpo gli assalitori furono respinti tutti insieme volando all'indietro in un cerchio perfetto. La _cosa_ al centro di quel cerchio –una bestia simile a un dinosauro– ruggì un paio di volte gettando zampate a quelli di loro che provavano a rialzarsi. Poi, quando si fu sincerato che tutti fossero fuori combattimento e il teatro fosse stato evacuato, si riplasmò e si fuse davanti ai miei occhi atterriti per tornare ad assumere la forma di William. Che soltanto in quel momento si accorse di me.  
Ero caduta in ginocchio, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime dietro gli occhiali, stringendo convulsamente il tessuto del sipario. Il suo volto si fece preoccupato e addolorato. Raccolse in silenzio le pistole dal pavimento, poi mi si avvicinò di qualche passo tendendo un braccio, come il primo giorno che l'avevo incontrato. Istintivamente, mi ritrassi soffocando un grido.  
Il braccio cadde. –Mi dispiace, Mathilda– disse sinceramente, cercando di spiegarmi. –Vedi, è per questo… che ero venuto a lavorare qui. Il _pub_ in campagna era in realtà un ritrovo di spacciatori di droga e sovversivi che speravano di causare una rivolta nel paese con quest'assassinio. Hanno sobillato alcuni dei nostri ragazzi e degli insegnanti che non si rendevano conto che li stavano solo usando. Non potevamo lasciare che accadesse… quindi ho chiesto di poterli fermare io. Per fortuna ci sono riuscito. Non volevo ingannarti.  
Mi ero messa a piangere tacitamente, senza singhiozzi, senza poter fermare le lacrime. –Dunque è questo– risposi, balbettando. –Mi hai mentito tutto il tempo… anche William Wilson, scommetto, non è il tuo vero nome… e tutto quello che dicevi… che abbiamo fatto insieme… quando invece _sei sempre stato_…  
–Non ti ho mentito. Sono stato davvero tuo amico. Mi piaceva parlare con te. Sono lo stesso con cui hai organizzato il club teatrale… lo stesso che ha diviso con te i suoi libri preferiti. Adesso di me sai qualcos'altro. È tanto importante? Al punto che non possiamo essere amici come prima?  
Il suo tono accorato mi fece vergognare. Ma quando lo guardai negli occhi la paura ebbe il sopravvento. –Sì… no… mi dispiace… se solo… se solo tu non fossi…  
–Non fossi cosa, Mathilda?– domandò. –Se solo non fossi quello che sono?  
Non risposi. Fissai solo per terra, stringendo più forte le mani. Avvertii, più che vederlo, che girava le spalle e se ne andava senza una parola. Non lo rividi mai più. In breve tornò tutto alla normalità e dopo un gran parlare per circa un mese di cause e responsabilità dell'attentato, questo venne dimenticato. Del ruolo di un misterioso sconosciuto nel fermarlo nessuno aveva fatto parola. Io ripresi la mia vita. La mia grigia, solitaria e un po' più tranquilla vita.  
Come ho detto, è passato molto tempo. Non so perché ci ho ripensato. Ora sono più anziana, più esperta, so come farmi obbedire dai ragazzi. Allora ero giovane. Ingenua. Capace di farmi ingannare da qualcuno che mi mentiva dicendo di essere mio amico. Dicendo di essere un uomo. Ma forse… anch'io qualche volta avrò fatto soffrire qualcuno. Nessuno a questo mondo… nessuno è del tutto buono.

(1) Leggetela e capirete.


End file.
